vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neku Sakuraba
Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' High 5-A''' Name: Neku Sakuraba Origin: The World Ends With You Gender: Male Age: 15 years old Classification: A player in the Reapers's game Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Psychokinesis (Can also use it to chock foes to death), Elemental manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can create physical objects such as boomerangs, giant speakers, chains, ect.), Black Hole Creation, Meteor-summoning, Healing powers, Can absorb the life energy of his foes and add it to his own, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Intangibility, Invisibility, Barrier creation (Said barriers can hurt close foes while healing him at the same time), Probability manipulation (Can increase the probability of having his foes' power and defense halved or having them completely immobilized the instant the battle starts), Photokinesis, Mind reading (With the Player pin), Imprinting (Can imprint orders and ideas into other people's minds to force them to take a decision he wants them to). Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Defeated Draco Cantus, Megumi's Noise form after absorbing Joshua, who can unleash dwarf star busting kinetic energy even when restricting his powers as the Composer and keeping the UG plane of reality from collapsing. Traded blows and even bested Hanekoma the Fallen Angel, a being from the Higher Plane who is even stronger than the Composer, though he didn't seem to be going all out in his battle against Neku) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher with Speed of Light attack speed (His photokinesis psych allows him to manipulate true, natural light into attacks, and Neku can keep up with his foes who can react to his light-manipulating photokinetic attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class (Can use his power to create shockwaves and short-ranged energy projections when he swings his arms for close-quarters combat) Durability: At least Dwarf Star level (Fought Megumi who can freeze time, so he was doubtlessly forced to tank the latter's strongest attacks several times. Can tank blows from other foes around his level of power or even higher, such as the Producer Hanekoma) Stamina: Very high (He fought and beat tons upon tons of Noise beasts and Reapers every single day for 3 weeks) Range: Planetary (During his 3rd Fusion Attack with Joshua, he can reach the moon with his telekinesis) Standard Equipment: His phone which allows him to imprint orders and ideas into people's minds, and his Psych Pins which allow him to access to his powers Intelligence: Very high (Was capable of calculating the square root of 3 up to the 7th decimal point in an instant, and solved the large scale riddles that constitute the Reaper's Game) Weaknesses: His superhuman stats and psych powers don't activate until he engages in a fight. Furthermore, while he has these stats in the UG and other planes of reality connected to the Reaper's Game, he's just a normal human in the RG plane of reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:The World Ends with You Category:Tier 5